


Treble Penetration

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, tell me this fandom is too vanilla NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beca watches while Chloe gets railed by Tom, Jesse, and Chicago.This is the definition of don't like don't read, except nobody likes this so read it anyway.  (Don't read this lol)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Chloe Beale/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Tom
Comments: 33
Kudos: 39





	Treble Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> STDs/STIs don't exist in this universe.

“Beca are you sure?” Chloe glances at her girlfriend skeptically.

“I wouldn’t bring it up if I weren’t at least curious about it,” Beca says, nervously playing with the drawstring on her sweatpants.

“And why exactly are you curious about watching a guy fuck me?” Chloe asks, and Beca chokes a little bit.

“Because, well, I mean you _have_ before, right?”

“Yeah sure, of course you know that,” Chloe says casually.

“And you liked it.”

“Not as much as I like having sex with you,” Chloe smiles into her words, reaching out to poke Beca in the ribs, “but yes I was known to enjoy sex with men before we met.”

“Ok well I’ve never been with a guy before,” Beca says.

“I know babe, that doesn’t bother me,” Chloe assures her.

“It doesn’t _bother_ me either, I’m just…curious about it. I don’t actually want to get fucked but…well watching you with a guy would just…I think it would be hot ok?” Beca huffs out the last part of her sentence in a hurry.

“Beca if you want to experiment you know I do, but I think we should talk about it first. What do you want to watch me do, just have sex?”

“And-oral-and-anal,” Beca spits out in a rush. Then she catches herself and says, “If you want to, I just know you’ve done that before. Honestly everything you’ve ever done I want to watch. I want it to be like I was there for every type of sex you’ve ever had.”

“Aw, babe that’s almost kind of sweet. You’d be sweet if you weren’t such a pervert,” Chloe teases.

“And I feel like it would be like watching personalized porn with…with the person I love most in the world in it.”

“Beca! That really is sweet, wow.” Chloe snuggles next to her girlfriend with a grin on her face.

“Yeah, I’m… _super_ sweet, that’s me.”

“Do you want the guy to touch you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. I think I just want to watch.”

“Who do you think we should ask?”

Beca pauses for a minute before saying, “Well this is kind of out there right?”

“A little. Ish. It’s not _that_ wild but kind of I guess.”

“I was thinking Tom or Jesse or Chicago. I think one of them would be game but…” Beca trails off.

“But what?”

“Why don’t we send out feeler texts to all three of them. I’m guessing at least two of them will say no since this is kind of a freaky request.”

“Beca I don’t- “

“Let’s just send the texts and see what they say. Will you do it? You’re the one…you’re the one that’s gonna um be on one of their dicks so like, I guess you should be comfortable talking to them right?”

Chloe giggles. “Yeah I’ll send them each a text. Do you want me to do it right now?”

A nervous tickle that had been bothering Beca’s chest gives way. 

“Please.”

Chloe takes her phone out and taps away at it, looking serious for a few moments.

“Ok sending Jesse’s, now Tom’s, now Chicago’s! There we go now we just have to wait- oops!”

Chloe’s phone buzzes, then again, then again all in quick succession.

“Oh, weird ok they all texted me back really fast! Looks like Jesse’s in.”

“Ok cool I guess tell the others- “

“Oh, Tom wants in too. Oh, now Chicago is- yep he’s in too!”

“How do we choose then?” Beca asks.

Chloe bites her thumb for a moment eyeing her phone. Then she shrugs and says, “Why don’t we just invite them all?”

“What will they like…take turns on you or something?” Beca asks, wondering what in the world Chloe is up to.

Chloe grins and her eyes twinkle as she waves Beca’s question away with a hand. “I’m _sure_ we’ll think of something.”

**

The boys all agree to come over the following Saturday evening and Beca spends a lot of the day pacing around the house.

“How are you not at least a little bit nervous?” Beca asks Chloe.

“Oh, please nothing I haven’t seen before.” Chloe waves off Beca’s trepidation.

Eventually the boys arrive and the five of them congregate in Beca and Chloe’s bedroom.

“Ok first things first,” Beca says, sitting on an armchair facing the bed. “Chloe’s in charge so like, whatever she’s good with I’m good with.”

Chloe nods as she sits on the bed. “Beca too, if she doesn’t like something, we’ll stop it.”

“So, she’s just gonna watch while we rail you?” Tom sounds a little bewildered.

“Yep!” Chloe says in a perky voice.

Jesse cuts Beca a look. “If I had known you were freaky, I would have hit on you a _lot_ more Freshman year.”

“Seriously though,” Chicago says.

“I brought condoms,” Tom says.

“No condoms!” Beca says, her voice cracking.

“What? Seriously dude?” Chicago asks.

Chloe looks at Beca.

“Well you’re on the pill aren’t you. I just want…the full effect.”

Chloe shrugs. “Ok boys you heard the lady, no condoms.”

Everyone except for Beca gets undressed and Beca can’t help but stare at all the dicks.

“Ok how are we gonna do this, take turns?” Tom asks.

“Bro we should make her airtight,” Jesse says.

Beca fumbles around searching for her voice for a minute before asking, “What’s airtight?”

“One in each hole,” Chloe answers lazily from the bed.

“One in each…” Beca can’t help that her eyes get wide. “How would that even work?”

“I sit on Chicago’s lap and lie back while he fucks me in the ass; Tom gets on top of me and fucks my pussy; Jesse can reverse straddle my face while I deepthroat him,” Chloe says matter-of-factly.

“I…you came up with that scenario pretty fast,” Beca observes, but if she’s being honest with herself, she’s a little bit obsessed with the idea.

“Is that not what you want?” Chloe asks with a bit of concern in her voice.

“No, I mean, is that what you want?”

“Seems efficient,” Chloe says and the boys grin at her.

“Ok well one rule guys when you come, come inside her and then leave,” Beca nods, more to herself than anyone else, as she says this.

“Yeah I think we can manage that,” Chicago snorts and sits on the bed next to Chloe, looking over at her, raising his eyebrows and patting his lap. He’s gotten hard just since Chloe had mentioned him fucking her in the ass, but she eyes his dick warily.

“It still needs lube,” Chloe says expectantly, before diving her head down and wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock.

“That’ll- that’ll work,” Chicago stutters, as he gingerly places a hand on the back of Chloe’s head. Chloe’s hands look delicate against his muscular thighs as she drops her head lower and exhales out of her nose.

She sucks him off for a few minutes before pulling up and saying, “That’s better,” as she brushes a drop of pre-come off her chin.

Chicago leans back and everyone watches intently as Chloe stands up and positions her ass above his now wet dick. He gasps as she sits down on it.

“Jesus Chlo your ass is so fucking tight,” he says.

Chloe lets out a satisfied hum and Chicago moans some more. They lean back onto the bed and Tom moves in front of Chloe to stand between her legs. He takes a hold of his dick and leans over her, jerking himself a few times before sliding into her pussy.

“Dude your dick holy shit,” Chicago says, sounding shocked.

“Wait you can feel his dick?” Beca asks. “Isn’t that kind of gay?”

“It’s only gay if their balls touch,” Chloe assures her.

Tom thrusts in and out of Chloe a few times and Chicago says, “I swear to God bro, keep strokin’ and I’m gonna bust.” Chloe puts her arms on Tom’s shoulders, throws her head back, and lets out a pleased moan.

Jesse climbs up on the bed and gets behind her head. He’s still kind of soft so Chloe grabs his dick and puts the tip in her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue over it. He slams his eyes shut and runs his hands through his hair.

“Jesus Chloe, where’d you learn to suck dick like that?” he chokes out.

She takes him deeper into her throat and hums around his cock. Tom continues to thrust, and Jesse gets visibly hard. Chicago seemingly can only sit still, the position being too awkward to properly fuck her, but every now and then he grunts and humps up into Chloe’s ass.

Even though he can’t thrust it’s Chicago that comes first.

“Jesus fuck Chloe I’m gonna nut, you sure it’s ok if I bust in your ass?”

“Mhmm,” is all Chloe can say with her mouth full of Jesse’s dick.

“Fuck. Fuck!” Chicago spits out hammering a few brief times up into Chloe’s ass.

“Jesus Christ,” he cries out as he spills into her. “It’s like your ass is sucking all the come out of me.”

He uses his hand to pull himself out of her after a moment and a dribble of come trails out of Chloe’s ass.

“Thanks, Beca you two are awesome,” is all he says before pulling his pants on, grabbing his shirt, and heading out the door.

“Baby your pussy feels as good as it ever did,” Tom grunts as he fucks her.

“Your throat feels pretty amazing too Chlo,” Jesse says as he leans his body over her, thrusting into her mouth with a concentrated look on her face.

Beca can see Tom’s balls start to constrict closer and closer to his body. Chloe looks like she’s having the time of her life.

“Baby I’m gonna come in your tight little pussy,” Tom says. He pounds into her hard a few times and Beca watches with fascination as his balls seize up and then empty into Chloe.

Chloe looks hot but guys look kind of pathetic when they come. He lays still, exhausted on top of her before following Chicago out of the room.

Jesse moves around to kneel in front of her on the bed. Chloe sticks out her tongue and Jesse holds his dick with his hand, slapping it against her tongue and then pushing it into her mouth. She sucks and sucks bobbing her head and breathing hard through her nose. 

Eventually Jesse pulls out but says, “Keep your mouth open,” as he strokes himself off, rubbing the head of his cock against her tongue. Without warning, he starts to spurt ropes of thick come into Chloe’s mouth as he quivers and grips at Chloe’s hair. He slaps his dick on her tongue a few more times. 

Beca waits for him to leave like the others did but instead he gets a dopey grin on his face and says, “Want me to piss in it?” in a mischievous voice.

Chloe nods happily and opens her mouth again and Jesse puts his slightly soft penis back into her mouth, closes his eyes, and sighs obviously trying to relax. Beca can’t look away.

She hears a soft trickling noise and Chloe grabs a hold of Jesse’s dick wrapping her lips around it, swallowing noisily and over and over again, gulping down Jesse’s piss. Beca doesn’t actually see a drop of it, just hears Chloe gulping it down greedily.

After Jesse uses Chloe as a piss receptacle he pulls out and as he gets dressed, he says, “Thanks Chloe, you guys are _wild_.”

“Yeah sure, anytime,” Chloe says as she lazily brushes her hair over her shoulder, then says, “Well not _any_ time but you know. It was fun I guess.”

Jesse leaves and Beca says, “That was…intense.”

“Did you like it?”

“I _loved_ it.”

“Good because I’ve been wanting you to watch me and Aubrey have sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom.


End file.
